


(you) and i

by Miss_Inginaction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Park Jisung (NCT), Park Jisung (NCT) has ADHD, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Random & Short, and he dresses very grunge, and he's in a band, anyway lets make it an official tag, could be either romantic or platonic ig, id like to think this is canon?, lee jeno plays guitar, oh yES i didn't know that was official, welp this is too short for more than these tags so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Inginaction/pseuds/Miss_Inginaction
Summary: “hey.”and it’sdark, they’re away from those harsh white lights, it’s dark and cool and there's a familiar tile under their feet, a familiar pattern. one square and four small squares then one square again. worn into the floor- they can feel the lines. so jisung counts, anything to put the world back into focus.one, one, two, three, four, one,one, two, three, four, one-
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	(you) and i

**Author's Note:**

> out of context this one-shot probably makes no sense,,,,, the ending notes should clear some stuff up  
> i'm dead comments and kudos and feedback would revive me pls  
> also _did you see_ jisung's photoshoot behind he is beauty he is grace he will punch you in the face (with the knowledge that he is now aN ADULT)

“hey.” 

and it’s _dark_ , they’re away from those harsh white lights, it’s dark and cool and there's a familiar tile under their feet, a familiar pattern. one square and four small squares then one square again. worn into the floor- they can feel the lines. so jisung counts, anything to put the world back into focus. 

one, one, two, three, four, one,  
one, two, three, four, one- 

“hey.” 

low.  
the voice is low. but it’s familiar low and the world tilts to sharpen, settle. it’s like the fifth string of a guitar, they’d played it once to show him, hadn’t they, if this was the bathroom it should be here, reverberating faintly back from the glass of the shower screen with his laughter and-

“...jeno…?” 

a hum, warm breath behind them, hand brushing the hem of their shirt. but it’s shaky. everything’s shaky.

“here.” 

their brain won’t, won’t stop, jumping from one thing to the next and they- they’re fine, but- 

they turn. “ _jeno._ ” 

then there’s arms around their waist, a murmured _are things too much?_ and jisung nods so fast their head might dislocate- that’d be funny, a head just rolling off its neck because it nodded too hard- because. yes. _yes_ , it’s too much, it’s too many thoughts and they’re trying to think straight because normal people should think straight, right, and normal people know what’s wrong with them and normal people don’t need- normal people shouldn’t need someone else to name the faceless mess of _everything_ that’s just- just there, swallowing them up, and normal people- they’re not normal people-

“jisung.”  
_shhh._  
“focus on this, yeah?”  
_it’s okay._

and. and they’re pulled rough against a firm familiar chest, and he smells like rain and smoke and stolen woody drugstore cologne, that same brand, the way he always does. 

they press their face into his neck, and they exhale, and he breathes steadily, so steadily, like he’s there just to make up for their irregular heartbeat. so jisung stops trying to breathe at all and their shoulders shake and the world goes blurry as tears well up in their eyes; 

so they fist hands into his shirt and they sob and they-  
cry. 

they just cry. 

ten minutes later, they inhale slowly. 

“jeno?” 

he laughs, quietly; the sound fans across their hair like the night wind. except it’s warm, not crisp cold, and they know it better than almost anything else

“still here.” 

“is the guitar here?” 

“huh?” 

“the guitar. the fourth string is jaemin, remember? and the second is renjun and the end of the first is chenle and i’m a full strum and the fifth string is you…” 

“oh, the old one? mark’s?” 

“yeah.” 

“probably.” 

“...play for me?” 

he shrugs. “sure.” 

five minutes- “i swear, it was in this cupboard-” “no, mark must have-” “no, here-”, and there’s something so weirdly comfortingly perfect about this, a beat up guitar echoing across the smooth brown tiles of an studio flat bathroom in the midnight blue darkness. 

jeno’s fingers dance across the fretboard and jisung leans back on their elbows, 

_inhale._  
and they smile, for the first time that night,  
_exhale._

okay.

because those fluorescent lights- those- _(no, breathe, it’s gone)_ -they’d been bare, so bare, too bright and it hurt. hurt when they were standing on display, forcing themselves to keep still, in that tight uncomfortable three-piece that fit too close around the worst places and all those people, with all their words and all their denial and their pride,

_he, him, he, boy, my son, young man, he’s-_  
ridiculous, he’s a fine boy, he’s just going through a phase-  
we’ll settle him out of it soon enough, how handsome he looks in this suit, no?-

__

__

_no, stop it, you’re suffocating-_

but here, it’s like jeno reads their mind, and he settles into the lyrics, and his voice wraps around jisung like another one of his worn flannel jackets; warm and coarse and familiar. 

_i know how it goes  
i know how it goes from wrong and right  
silence and sound  
did they ever hold each other tight like us?  
did they ever fight like us? _

it’s all they’ve needed, really. 

_you and i, we don't wanna be like them  
we can make it 'til the end  
nothing can come between you and I  
not even the gods above  
can separate the two of us  
no, nothing can come between you and i. _

**Author's Note:**

> ~the end~ 
> 
> stuff that probably wasn't implied properly:  
> \- jisung's parents are enbyphobic  
> \- they were at an extremely uncomfortable event/party/whatever you call it that their parents decided to throw  
> \- and it overwhelmed them a lot because they were forced to act like a boy  
> \- so jeno got them out of there and back to his studio flat (of course he owns a studio flat)  
> \- jisung's adhd is implied in the way they think, and though i know adhd pretty well (heh,,,) it's my first time actually writing a character with it; i apologise for any inaccuracy or stereotypes i might have in here 
> 
> bring me back to life w comments and kudos pls im a teenager being denied caffeine  
> ~{lyrics from one direction's you & i}~


End file.
